Trust
by Aschen
Summary: Jace, Clary et Simon partent retrouver Isabelle à la Cour des Lumières. Alec reste chez Magnus pour couvrir son parabatai. Et il faut bien occuper son temps, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que la proposition de Jace d'attacher Alec sonnait très agréablement aux oreilles du sorcier. PWP / Malec / Missing Scene CoA / Light Spoilers


**Re-bonjour ! Oui, j'étais lancée alors j'ai terminé ce deuxième PWP pour le poster. Comme ça, hop, ca fait deux textes de moins à travailler !**

**Alors bon, c'est plus long que le premier, mais c'est un peu dans le même genre. Tous mes lemons sont du même genre de toute manière. **

**De nouveau, rien ne m'appartient, et il y a un léger risque de spoilers du dernier tome des Chroniques de Bane. Mais bon, c'est du déjà-vu.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Trust_

* * *

- Tu sais Magnus, j'ai l'impression que sur ce coup-là, ce sera quitte ou double.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel devant la sortie de son ami, mais choisit sagement de ne pas relever. Jace était déjà d'une humeur massacrante du fait de sa détention forcée, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un signe de la main, sur le pas de la porte, pour dire au revoir aux trois adolescents partant rejoindre la Cour des Lumières, parfaitement conscient de la proximité de Magnus. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, même malgré ses vêtements épais. Le sorcier posa une main dorée aux ongles peints de noir sur la porte et la ferma doucement comme Alec semblait refuser de le faire lui-même. Le claquement léger qu'elle produisit résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la tête du jeune homme, qui déglutit difficilement mais ne put se résoudre à se retourner pour faire face au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Il eut donc tout le loisir de regarder la main glisser doucement le long du battant de bois jusqu'à la serrure, et la clé tourner deux fois avant de disparaître dans un frémissement d'étincelles bleues.

- Enfin seuls. J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Alec déglutit encore et, mordant anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure, pivota sur lui-même.

- Je sais que Jace peut être difficile à supporter, parfois, mais il n'est pas aussi invivable, quand même. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Non, vraiment, je pense que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre si vous...

Un doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire. Il leva les yeux, enfin, vers le visage de Magnus, et le sourire qui ourlait les lèvres fines du sorcier lui fit comprendre qu'il ne dupait personne. Ses joues pâles rosirent légèrement d'embarras.

- C'est merveilleux comme tu peux jeter toute timidité aux quatre vents et te mettre à babiller sans discontinuer, quand tu es nerveux...

Le rose de ses joues s'assombrit un peu plus, et il détourna les yeux en maudissant sa peau trop pâle, qui trahissait sans honte la moindre de ses émotions. Dammit...

- Je ne suis pas nerveux, tenta-t-il sans conviction. Pourquoi devrais-je être nerveux ? Que pourrait-il m'arriver, ici ? Je te fais confiance, et je me sais parfaitement capable de te calmer si jamais tu dérailles, de quelque manière que...

- Tu recommences.

Il se tut brusquement, lui aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il recommencait à parler pour ne rien dire. Dammit ! Il devait apprendre à se contrôler. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il se savait incapable de faire à l'instant présent, d'autant plus que Magnus venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Et comme à chaque fois que Magnus l'embrassait, il réagit instinctivement. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, ses mains se portèrent à son visage pour glisser dans les cheveux noirs englués de gel et son corps se tendit vers le sien pour se fondre dans sa chaleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière dès que le sorcier le touchait. Mais c'était ainsi. Un instant il était juste terrifié par sa seule présence, et l'instant d'après, il oubliait immédiatement craintes et inhibitions dès que leurs peaux entraient en contact. Il se trouvait simplement affamé de ses baisers, de sa langue contre la sienne et de ses mains sur lui, et ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Magnus fit un pas en avant, le pressant contre la porte d'entrée, et approfondit leur baiser du même mouvement. Un gémissement faible roula dans la gorge d'Alexander, et il eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique remontait sa colonne vertébrale. L'effet était toujours radical. Le Nephilim pouvait se montrer aussi froid que distant en temps normal, mais il lui suffisait d'une caresse, d'un attouchement, même le plus anodin, pour que l'armure vole en éclats. Alec Lightwood était l'incarnation parfaite du feu sous la glace. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, la première fois qu'il avait entraperçu les flammes... Il avait suffit d'un baiser, le tout premier, et il avait presque commencé à croire en la combustion spontanée. Il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour renvoyer Alec à l'Institut et s'astreindre à attendre une semaine, pour le revoir dans un cadre plus... romantique qu'une visite de courtoisie pour le remercier d'avoir sauver sa vie. Et quel rendez-vous ! Le souvenir de l'after lui traversa l'esprit et fit trembler ses mains. Mais là encore, il avait eu assez d'autodiscipline pour calmer le jeu et laisser partir le Nephilim. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que de lui courir après et l'étendre sur la première surface plane à portée de main. Il était resté plusieurs heures allongé par terre, dans son propre salon, refusant simplement de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas la ferme assurance que ce ne serait pas pour appeler Alec et le supplier de revenir, qu'ils puissent finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Ils s'étaient revus le lendemain, dans Central Park, le jeune homme lui révélant avec un rougissement proprement adorable qu'il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit durant. Et, bon, Magnus n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de particulièrement mesuré. Il regrettait simplement que leur première fois se soit passée dans un lieu public (malgré l'aide bienheureuse de sa magie, Central Park restait un lieu public), et dans un tel inconfort. Mais il comptait bien se rattraper. Cela dit, il n'était pas responsable. Tout était de la faute du garçon. Lui n'était qu'une innocente victime des machinations lubriques du Nephilim.

Il lâcha les lèvres du Chasseur d'Ombres, rouvrant les paupières pour se noyer dans le bleu abysséen des yeux d'Alexander. Ce garçon avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il les tenait de son ancêtre, Cecily Herondale. La magnifique petite soeur de Will. Mais même leurs yeux à eux n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux-là. Le vert empoisonné des Lightwood s'était mélangé au bleu azuré des Herondale, l'obscurcissant un peu plus à chaque génération. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il reconnaissait à Gabriel Lightwood et à sa descendance : ils avaient contribué à forger le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pour cela, il leur serait toujours reconnaissant. Il ferait donc l'effort de ne plus cracher sur leurs tombes. Peut-être. Son regard dériva sur la bouche légèrement gonflée et brillante de son gloss à la mangue, et il ne put résister à l'envie de mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il dissémina une traînée de légers baisers jusqu'à l'oreille du Nephilim. Sa langue caressa l'arc du cartilage et le haletement sourd qu'il obtint le fit sourire.

- Il était question de t'attacher, je crois...

- Qu-Quoi ?

Magnus dut monopoliser toute sa volonté mais il parvint à faire un pas en arrière, libérant le garçon de sa chaleur étouffante. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait découvert, et qu'il se prenait à adorer. De par son éducation, ce jeune homme était toujours sous contrôle. Son élocution était parfaite, son langage courtois et respectueux. Il ne faisait pas un mouvement qui ne soit pas nécessaire, et ne parlait pratiquement jamais pour ne rien dire. Sa colère se montrait généralement par une attitude glaciale et arrogante qui vous donnait simplement envie de courir très loin, et le plus vite possible, de crainte de vous faire égorger sommairement. Le résultat d'une éducation rigoureuse de Chasseur d'Ombres. Digne d'un Lightwood. Parce qu'un descendant d'une lignée aussi prestigieuse se devait d'être parfait. Et entre ses bras, le parfait petit Lightwood devenait aussi maladroit qu'un enfant. Ses réflexes étaient quasi inexistants, il rougissait assez pour faire pâlir de jalousie la plus belle des pivoines et il se mettait à bégayer. Ca l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Le glaçon arrogant qu'il avait cru voir, quand la petite bande avait fait irruption à sa fête pour lui poser des tas de questions concernant la mémoire de Clary, était en fait un petit garçon d'une timidité maladive affublé d'un manque total de confiance en lui et persuadé de ne rien valoir. Cela avait fait fondre son coeur comme de la neige au soleil, et même l'évocation de son nom de famille honni n'avait pu le détourner de son idée première. Il était adorable. Comme un nounours qu'on aime serrer contre son coeur, ou un enfant qu'on désire protéger plus que tout. C'était l'effet que lui faisait Alexander, la plupart du temps. Quand il ne lui donnait pas envie de l'étrangler, par exemple en continuant de courir après Jace malgré tout, ou de le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout sauf son nom à lui. Comme maintenant.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un poignet fin et il tira Alexander derrière lui alors qu'il cheminait à grandes enjambées vers le salon.

- J'ai la ferme intention de me rattraper, tu sais.

- Rat-trap-per qu-quoi ?

Magnus fit disparaître la massive table ronde d'un claquement de doigt pour libérer le passage et traîna presque le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et le fit asseoire sur le bord du lit à baldaquins avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, écartant tranquillement ses jambes pour se nicher entre elles, posant ses coudes sur les genoux pour croiser ses mains devant lui.

- Central Park, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton badin.

Aussitôt, les joues pâles d'Alec se colorèrent de rouge tandis qu'il détournait ses yeux bleus. De gêne ou de honte, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être un peu des deux. Magnus encadra le visage rougissant de ses mains, caressant les pommettes saillantes du bout des doigts.

- Tu méritais mieux pour ta première fois. Je suis désolé.

Le Nephilim secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Comme si ce n'était pas grave. Alors que c'était grave. Ce garçon n'avait-il donc aucun instinct de préservation ? Se moquait-il à ce point de son propre bien-être ? Voilà quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait changer, et rapidement. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres ne vivaient pas très longtemps, en général, et il était hors de question qu'il soit tombé amoureux du plus suicidaire d'entre eux. Le sorcier se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, goûtant la saveur de mangue sur ses lèvres. Il caressa les cheveux noirs, hérissés sur son crâne en boucles désordonnées. Il aimait ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, si beaux, si brillants. Alors qu'il n'en prenait même pas soin ! Tout en lui était magnifique, sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort pour l'être. Ca aurait pu le faire enrager, si ca ne lui procurait pas tant de plaisir. Ce garçon était une petite merveille. Et pour l'instant, il était à lui. Loin de Jace et de l'Institut, loin du carcan oppressant de la société Nephilim, Alec n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Tu un saphir brut. Je pourrais te faire resplendir, si tu me laissais faire...

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes.

Oh, le fils parfait était de retour. Magnus fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour l'embrasser profondément, entraînant sa langue dans une danse sulfureuse. Les mains d'Alexander se portèrent à son visage et glissèrent dans ses cheveux, ses ongles griffant doucement sa nuque. Il délaissa ses lèvres au goût de mangue et descendit sur sa gorge, léchant et mordillant la peau pâle. Il veillerait, plus tard, à la marquer correctement. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur les cuisses fermes et remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux hanches. Alec frissonna délicieusement quand ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu noir de son t-shirt pour effleurer, oh juste un peu, la peau blanche de son ventre. Il pouvait sentir les muscles abdominaux se contracter spasmodiquement sous ses caresses et il sourit suavement contre la gorge offerte. Lentement, les mains remontèrent sur l'abdomen, retroussant le t-shirt. Ca l'avait étonné, la première fois, même si ca n'aurait pas dû. Il était un Chasseur d'Ombres, alors forcément, sa peau était marquée. De runes, bien sûr, mais de cicatrices aussi. Celles des runes effacées, ou celles récoltées au combat. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de toutes les dénombrer, mais c'était un projet qu'il escomptait bien mener à son terme. Il y en avait une sur sa hanche gauche, longue et fine. Souvenir d'une lame affutée comme un rasoir. Une autre au niveau du plexus, et le relief de sa peau lui faisait penser à une rune mais il n'aurait su dire laquelle. Au-dessus du nombril, quatre longues estafilades épaisses et encore boursoufflées, souvenir d'un coup de griffe de la jeune loup-garou qu'ils avaient arrêté lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Sur l'épaule droite, la tranchée irrégulière d'une morsure de démon. Sur la poitrine, les vestiges argentés de runes de vitesse et de protection. Il y en avait encore d'autres, beaucoup d'autres - beaucoup trop - qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de cartographier. Mais il y en avait une, et celle-là lui avait donné envie de pleurer, qui zébrait son dos depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite. C'était comme si la peau et la chair avaient été déchirées et écartées pour atteindre les muscles et les nerfs cachés profondément sous la surface. C'était la cicatrice d'une brûlure d'acide. Alec avait refusé de lui en parler, mais le sourire rassurant qu'il lui avait dédié l'avait convaincu que le pire avait failli arriver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, à chaque fois qu'il touchait cette cicatrice, qu'elle n'existerait pas s'il avait été là. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand - bon Dieu, quand ? - cette blessure lui avait été faite. Il peinait à s'en souvenir parfois, mais Alec n'avait jamais que dix-sept ans. Il était jeune, encore un enfant.

Même aux yeux intransigeants de l'Enclave.

Alexander dut sentir que son esprit s'égarait. Il se recula légèrement et plongea ses yeux limpides dans les siens, un sourire doux et calme sur ses lèvres rougies.

- Magnus... murmura-t-il en caressant son visage tendrement. C'était il y a longtemps... N'y pense pas, pas maintenant, d'accord ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête, une fois, et cessa de penser à la balafre qui zébrait le dos du Nephilim. Il acheva de le débarrasser de son t-shirt et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se leva et tira le garçon à lui pour lui faire suivre le mouvement. Il recommença à l'embrasser, ses mains voyageant sur son buste en s'abstenant soigneusement de passer dans son dos, avant de migrer au sud pour crocheter la ceinture de son pantalon. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement, chez les Chasseurs d'Ombres, c'était leurs tenues, qu'elles soient classiques ou pensées pour le combat. Tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient presque exclusivement composées de cuir. Et Alec était juste effroyablement bandant, dans ses vêtements de cuir. Ils lui donnaient envie de le dévorer. Mais là tout de suite, il voulait toucher sa peau. Il se ferait du mal à le regarder balader sous son nez ses magnifiques petites fesses gainées de cuir plus tard. Privilégiant l'efficacité, il claqua des doigts et le pantalon s'ouvrit tout seul. Une exclamation outrée le fit rire.

- Tr-Tricheur !

Ah, le retour du bégaiement...

- Sorcier, je te prie.

Il fit glisser le vêtement noir sur les cuisses fermes et posa une main sur la poitrine marquée du garçon pour le faire reculer. Alec buta sur le bord du lit et, déséquilibré, tomba sur le matelas avec un cri aigu fort peu viril. Magnus se sentait puissant. Le regard que le garçon levait sur lui était empreint de crainte, de désir et d'une émotion sombre, bien dissimulée au fond des iris bleutées, mais présente. Un frisson parcourut Magnus et il se lécha les lèvres par anticipation. Un sourire langoureux lui vint alors qu'il grimpait à son tour sur le lit, rampant sur Alexander, pour chevaucher les cuisses du Nephilim.

- Dis, Alexander... ronronna-t-il d'une voix chaude, son accent lui faisant rouler le r du prénom adoré. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

La question était importante. Autant pour lui que pour l'avenir de leur relation, s'il pouvait appeler le truc entre eux une "relation". Il découvrait avec effarement qu'il voulait, de toutes ses forces, que ce garçon lui fasse confiance. Assez pour lui céder son corps sans discuter. Assez pour lui remettre son coeur. Parce qu'il méritait d'être aimé d'Alexander Lightwood. Plus que tous les Jace Wayland du monde. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, le ferait aussi souvent que nécessaire, et prendrait soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si l'occasion lui était donnée de le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour service rendu, il mérite au moins un peu d'amour de la part du Nephilim. Tout comme Alec méritait d'être aimé, et par quelqu'un d'autrement mieux que ledit Jace Wayland, qui ne voyait même pas les qualités pourtant innombrables de son parabatai. Magnus déglutit difficilement, tous ses muscles tendus, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à venir. Il lui semblait qu'il attendait depuis une éternité quand, enfin, Alexander leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui, je te fais confiance.

Plus de bégaiement, et la sincérité absolue qui brillait dans les prunelles d'été fit s'accélérer les battements déjà désordonnés de son coeur. Le Nephilim se redressa pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec une douceur poignante. Le coeur du sorcier se tordit dans sa poitrine. Magnus ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'était fait la malle pour battre la campagne.

- Magnus ?

Peu accoutumé à ne pas recevoir de réponse à ses baisers, le garçon s'écarta légèrement.

- Magnus, ca ne va pas ?

Les sourcils noirs d'Alexander se froncèrent d'inquiétude, et ses yeux bleus changèrent de nuance. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Son corps s'était simplement mis en pause le temps que son esprit accepte l'impensable. C'était risible, tout de même. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres étaient nés pour traquer et tuer les êtres comme lui, simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de naître du mauvais géniteur. Les liens qui unissaient Nephilims et Créatures Obscures étaient faits de sang, de mort et de haine. D'or aussi, parfois, quand les compétences angéliques des êtres élus se trouvaient dans l'impasse face à la noirceur des enfers. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait été question de confiance. Encore moins d'affection. Ce n'était simplement pas dans la nature des Nephilim de faire confiance aux abominations qu'étaient les sorciers, ces monstres nés du viol d'une humaine innocente, enfant de Dieu, par une de ces horreurs issues du monde noir. Alors pourquoi - comment ? - Alexander pouvait-il dire, aussi sincérement et sans aucun ambage, qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce n'était pas normal ? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui, par l'enfer ? Même si c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde en cet instant, ce n'était pas normal que le garçon l'ait fait. Il avait espéré en se disant que c'était en vain. Alors recevoir un "oui" le laissait profondément choqué.

- Magnus... Ne réfléchis pas trop...

Plaît-il ? Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur le garçon et rencontra un regard d'azur voilé de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il triste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il se rendit soudain compte, et la révélation le frappa avec la puissance d'un uppercut méchamment bien placé, que c'était de sa faute. Son manque de réaction était en cause.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda le garçon d'un ton incertain. Ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors, pourquoi tu...

- Rien. Ce n'est rien. Oublie ca, tu veux ?

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage parfait du Chasseur d'Ombres. Secouant la tête, le sorcier se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'Alexander remuent sous les siennes en réponse. Délaissant sa bouche, il caressa de la sienne la peau veloutée de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla tranquillement avant de descendre sur sa nuque. Il était fermement décidé à mériter cette confiance. Aussi allait-il faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rattraper leur première fois désastreuse. Lentement, tendrement, il déposa une nuée de baisers légers comme des plumes sur la gorge offerte à son tourment, glissant jusqu'aux clavicules saillantes, qu'il lécha savamment avant de racler la peau pâle du tranchant des dents. Entre ses jambes, Alexander remua faiblement, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un doux soupir. Souriant contre sa peau, Magnus descendit encore pour découvrir le torse fin marbré de noir et d'argent, redessinant les runes du bout de la lanque et embrassant avec vénération chaque relief de marques effacées. De leur propre chef, ses mains vinrent effleurer les hanches fines et saillantes, déclenchant des frissons délicieux au pauvre Alexander, et caressèrent lascivement la peau frémissante. Elles remontèrent sur la taille zébrée de cicatrices, aussi légères qu'un souffle d'air, avant de dériver sur le ventre plat, ses ongles peints de noir traçant des arabesques autour du nombril. Ses lèvres vagabondèrent sur son torse, s'attardant sur les pointes de chair durcies juste assez pour faire trembler le Nephilim, mais pas assez pour le satisfaire. Lentement, il descendit encore et redessina des lèvres le tracé de ses ongles et enfonça sa langue dans le creux du nombril. Il sentit les muscles abdominaux du Chasseur d'Ombres se contracter alors qu'un léger rire le secouait.

- Ar-rête, ca chat-touille...

Magnus sourit joyeusement devant la voix enfantine qu'Alexander employa sans s'en rendre compte, et recommença la manoeuvre jusqu'à le faire se tordre sous lui. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand les longs doigts du sorcier s'attardèrent lascivement sur son érection. Ses lèvres glissèrent plus bas, suivant la fine ligne brune qui s'étirait jusqu'à son bas-ventre comme un chemin balisé pour lui. Le garçon haleta quand son souffle chaud caressa l'extrémité rougie de son sexe, et gémit sourdement quand sa bouche se referma sur lui.

- Non, ar- arrête, je...

- Alexander, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave. Laisse moi prendre soin de toi. S'il te plaît...

Le Chasseur d'Ombres déglutit difficilement et finit par hocher la tête. Le sorcier lui sourit doucement et embrassa tendrement l'intérieure de sa cuisse avant de faire coulisser son sexe entre ses lèvres. Magnus ferma les yeux en sentant des mains se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs tandis que les siennes maintenaient droites les hanches du Chasseur d'Ombres, qui ondulait inconsciemment sous lui, désireux d'approfondir le contact. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la colonne de chair alors qu'il enfonçait plus profondément le sexe durçi de désir dans sa gorge, relaxant ses muscles pour éviter de s'étouffer. Un râle rauque résonna dans la chambre surchauffé et Alexander donna un coup de rein instinctif. Magnus gémit en réponse, et les vibrations remontèrent toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du Nephilim jusqu'à son cerveau, qui s'électrifia de plaisir. Les doigts pâles du garçon se crispèrent dans les mèches brunes, tirant distraitement dessus pour accélérer le mouvement de va et vient brûlant sur son érection. Le sorcier continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à le sentir vibrer entre ses lèvres alors que le Chasseur d'Ombres s'approchait inexorablement de l'extase. Puis il claqua discrètement des doigts et un liquide froid recouvrit ses doigts avant qu'il ne commence à préparer Alexander, qui ne le sentit même pas. Des ongles griffèrent son cuir chevelu en même temps que le Nephilim rejetait la tête en arrière, très proche de jouir. Quand il sentit une goutte de sel sur sa langue, il se recula lentement, ses dents effleurant dangereusement la peau douce du sexe dressé, et revint embrasser profondément son beau petit ange aux yeux trop bleus, sans jamais cesser de faire coulisser ses doigts entre les jambes écartées de son amant.

- Ca, c'est franch-franchement mesq-mesquin...

- Je suis un sorcier, bébé. Alors forcément, je ne joue pas fair-play.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue caressant celle, plus timide, du Chasseur d'Ombres. Il dut faire un effort presque inhumain pour se maîtriser quand Alexander ondula des hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de sa main. Toute la tendresse qu'il avait voulu mettre dans son baiser s'évapora alors qu'il profanait savamment la bouche jusqu'à lui inviolée de son beau petit garçon. Se positionnant correctement entre ses jambes sans lâcher ses lèvres, il amena les chevilles du Nephilim à se croiser dans son dos et, lentement, s'enfonça en lui. Aussitôt, le corps d'Alexander se crispa, accueillant difficilement cette intrusion. Magnus se figea, attendant que l'inconfort passe, puis reprit son avancée. S'arrêtant autant de fois que nécessaire pour ne pas blesser son jeune amant. Une série de prières qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis des siècles valsait dans son esprit alors qu'il suppliait le Seigneur et le Diable, tout en même temps, de lui donner la force de rester maître de lui-même. Il voulait préserver Alexander, refusait de lui faire du mal. Mais quand le Nephilim remua sous lui, tout son self-control menaça de plier bagage.

- Arrête de bouger, supplia-t-il d'une voix plaintive en fermant les yeux.

- Ca fait mal, figure toi.

Plus de bégaiement, nota-t-il distraitement avant qu'une vague de frustration ne le submerge quand le Chasseur d'Ombre remua encore, contractant ses muscles autour de de son sexe affamé sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger tout de suite, Alexander, je vais vraiment t'attacher.

- Tu n'oseras pas.

C'était de la provocation pure, il le savait bien. Il ne devait pas se faire avoir, il ne devait pas céder à la facilité, il ne devait pas... Le garçon roula des hanches et grimaça de douleur. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient menottés aux angles du lit, maintenant ses bras et ses jambes largement écartées. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

- Magnus ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, tais toi.

- Mais...

Grognant d'irritation, il le fit taire d'un baiser avant de se mettre en mouvement. Son sexe coulissa lentement, quittant la chaleur bienfaisante qui l'entourait avant de revenir plus fortement. Les menottes cliquetèrent plusieurs fois, bruyamment, alors que le Chasseur d'Ombres essayait de toutes ses forces de se défaire de ses liens en gémissant douloureusement. Magnus ajusta sa position et donna un nouveau coup de rein, frappant brutalement la prostate de son amant, qui s'arracha à ses lèvres en criant. De plaisir, cette fois. Souriant, Magnus se retira et revint, plus fort, sans manquer sa cible, et Alexander se cambra brusquement entre ses bras pour l'accueillir plus profondément en lui. Claquant des doigts, les menottes disparurent dans une écharpe de brume bleutée et les jambes du garçon revinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Les mains pâles glissèrent le long de ses bras pour passer derrière sa nuque et s'enfouir dans ses cheveux noirs. Rouvrant les yeux à la sensation inopportune d'un liquide chaud sur sa peau, Magnus s'empara d'un poignet fin et le porta à son regard. Pour le découvrir cruellement abîmé par le métal des menottes. La peau était marbrée de violet, et une entaille suintait faiblement d'un liquide rouge et poisseux.

- C'est pas grave, Magnus, c'est pas grave, promis, regarde moi...

Mais le sorcier refusa de se noyer dans les yeux bleus. Doucement, il porta le poignet abîmé à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur la blessure. Aussitôt, ses lèvres le picotèrent et sa magie se diffusa sur l'entaille, refermant les bords déchirés de la peau fine. Les étincelles bleutées roulèrent dans les veines du Chasseur d'Ombres, soignant les hématomes et coupures provoquées par le métal sur l'autre poignet et les chevilles, au même rythme que leurs va et vient. Enfouissant son visage contre la gorge pâle de son amant, Magnus entoura de ses bras le corps cambré du garçon, le serrant dans ses bras alors que ses mains caressaient l'effroyable cicatrice qui déchirait son dos. Le gémissement qui roula à ses oreilles l'enchanta. Bientôt, la voix chantante du garçon le supplia de lui donner plus, plus fort et plus vite. Serrant les dents, Magnus se retira et s'agenouilla sur le lit avant de faire pivoter Alexander pour l'amener à s'assoir sur ses cuisses. D'un coup de rein, il revint en lui et son amant se cambra en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Un bras passé sur son ventre pour le maintenir en place, Magnus embrassa sa nuque fragile avec dévotion avant de mordre la ligne tendue de ses épaules. Le cri qui déchira l'air lui fit tourner la tête et il relâcha son étreinte. Alexander retomba sur le matelas, puis ses bras cédèrent. Le visage caché dans un oreiller moelleux, les doigts crispés sur les draps fins, il ferma les yeux et accueillit avec plaisir les coups de boutoir plus puissants et plus rapides, comme il l'avait demandé. Le sorcier caressa le dos blessé du bout des doigts avant d'embrasser l'hideuse cicatrice qui courait de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Sa langue redessina les angles de ses omoplates puis glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale. La voix d'Alexander se brisa sur un cri. Il le sentir trembler violemment entre ses bras, et l'orgasme l'emporta.

Magnus ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna.

* * *

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le souffle coupé, à tenter de reprendre une respiration correcte alors que leurs coeurs battaient la chamade. La tête posée contre l'épaule de Magnus, Alexander dessinait du des runes du bout des ongles sur la peau halée. Le sorcier crut en reconnaître quelques unes. Courage sur son ventre, éloquence sur sa gorge, équilibre sur le plexus. Parabatai sur ses côtes, à droite. Et une, répétée plusieurs fois, sur son torse. A gauche. Papillonnant des paupières pour repousser la langueur qui rampait en lui pour l'attirer dans un sommeil bienfaisant, il resserra son étreinte sur son Chasseur d'Ombres et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Une rune.

- Oui, mais laquelle ? Je ne la reconnais pas...

Les doigts d'Alexander se figèrent, le temps d'un instant qui s'étira à l'infini, avant de recommencer à tracer le motif au niveau de son coeur.

- Bébé ? marmonna-t-il devant l'absence de réponse. C'est laquelle, alors ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que, vaincu par le sommeil, il sentait des lèvres frâiches caresser sa peau, là où les ongles courts d'Alexander tentaient d'imprimer la rune inconnue.

- Amour, crut-il entendre. C'est une rune d'amour.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, Alexander était déjà vêtu de pied en cape et, son portable collé à l'oreille, parlait d'une voix pressante à son interlocuteur. Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil alors que son amant se tournait vers lui.

- C'était Jace, dit-il d'une voix morne après avoir raccroché. Il a besoin que je le rejoigne au cimetière. Avec du sang frais. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Tu saurais où je peux en trouver ?

Les épaules de Magnus s'affaissèrent et il secoua la tête. Il aurait bien aimé parler de ce qu'il avait cru entendre avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais le Nephilim ne semblait pas dans le bon état d'esprit. Le retour à la réalité était brutal. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Jace Wayland vienne tout gâcher ? Magnus craignait qu'il ne se dresse éternellement entre Alexander et lui, comme un mur qu'il ne pourrait jamais abattre malgré ses sentiments.

- Magnus ?

- Oui. Je vais t'accompagner.

Si Wayland avait besoin de sang, ça avait sûrement un rapport avec des vampires, de près ou de loin. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas pour Clary. Il aimait bien la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Ni pour Isabelle. Alexander ne s'en remettrait jamais si sa chère petite soeur devait être ainsi damnée. Remettant ses interrogation à plus tard, il se leva et claqua des doigts pour s'habiller en vitesse avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, le Nephilim sur les talons. L'air lourd de la nuit lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une boucherie halal du coin, tenue par un loup-garou qui, heureusement, lui devait un service. Les doigts frais qui se glissèrent dans sa main étaient peut-être le fruit de son imagination.

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

**Ca finit encore plus bizarrement que l'autre OS, ma foi. MAIS BON C'EST TERMINE ALORS NE FAISONS PAS LA FINE BOUCHE.**

**Cette fois-ci, je retourne sur The Hobbit, promis, j'arrête de polluer ce fandom.**

**Peut-être ? *disparaît dans un nuage de fumée avec un rire satanique***

**Aschen**


End file.
